My above-named patent application describes a positron emission tomography (PET) camera having multiple layers of detectors or scintillators with each layer staggered or offset from its adjacent layer. That improvement structure reduces the angulation degradation thereby allowing the diameter of the detector rings to be reduced which in turn increases the camera sensitivity and reduces the detector cost. Furthermore, the multiple layers of staggered or offset detectors greatly increases the number of samples detected and allows the elimination of the conventional wobble motion from the camera.
The present invention is further directed to additional improvements in a positron emission camera (PET) having detector rings with multiple staggered or offset layers of scintillation detectors.